Harry Potter and the Great Heathen Army
by TrueTeal
Summary: The Seven, plus Thalia, Grover, Nico (who has already escaped the jar), and an OC are sent to Hogwarts on a multi-purpose mission: protect the Golden Trio, become allies, and search for demigods (Hermione), her parent is a surprise. Voldemort, Gaea, and Kronos are working together. Set during the Giant War and Order of the Phoenix. Dolores Umbridge is in for some crazy pranks.
1. Prologue: Birth and Anger Issues

_**A/N: I hope y'all enjoy this new story. I had help from Masterofwinds. Go check out his or**_ ** _her story, it's good. I do own nothing in terms of the Characters, places, etc. I only own the plot. My disclaimers will be better with each chapter. I promise to add some humor there._**

Prologue: Birth and Anger Issues

3rd person POV

Sally Jackson had already had a child, a little boy named Percy with Poseidon about a year earlier. Now, she was in the hospital again, about to give birth to another child, a little girl this time. She too was half human, half Greek God, and, again, Poseidon was the proud father.

Mr. And Mrs. Granger were on vacation from London in New York City. Mrs. Granger was expecting her child to be born any day now. They were visiting Manhattan when it happened. Mrs. Granger was rushed to the same hospital that Mrs. Jackson was at.

Mrs. Jackson had been given a strong drug that made her weak and unsure of what was happening around her. They told her it would help with the pain. When her little girl was born, she wasn't even aware of the cry, or even the fact that her baby had been whisked away and that she wouldn't ever really see her.

One of the three elderly nurses came in and said, "I'm sorry Mrs. Jackson. You're little girl didn't make it. We did everything we could to save her, but she was too weak and small." Then she was gone again.

Mrs. Jackson couldn't believe it. Her baby had died? She thought she had followed all the instructions her doctor had given her: eat healthy, minimal exercise, don't lift heavy objects, etc. She continued going over the list of instructions again and again in her head to see if she had forgotten to or not to do something, but she couldn't think of anything. It could have been a fluke, but she wasn't sure. She was still confused about the whole situation.

The Granger's baby, in reality, was the one that didn't survive. But the Granger's knew nothing of this, so when the nurse walked in holding Mrs. Jackson's baby girl, they were excited to see a small, but seemingly healthy little girl.

"We've been talking about what to name her", Mr. Granger said as he stood beside his wife. "And we've decided on Hermione Jane Granger", Mrs. Granger finished for her husband.

"It's an excellent name", the elderly nurses said simultaneously. "You're already to go, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. I'll send your paperwork up here and then once everything is signed, you may leave. Just take it easy for a couple weeks, Mrs. Granger." Then she was gone.

No one knew that the nurses had actually been The Fates from Greek Mythology, or that the Greek myths were actually real, except Mrs. Jackson knew the myths were real because she had given birth to two children with Poseidon as the father. No one knew that they intentionally switched Mrs. Jackson's little girl, now known as Hermione Granger, with the Granger's little girl who hadn't made it. The Fates had a plan for Percy and Hermione to grow up separately to fulfill a couple of prophecies and because they'd be too powerful and an unstoppable force.

Poseidon's POV

He was angry. Being a God, he knew what had just happened to his child, his little girl. He was watching as a bystander just inside the hospital, but the ancient laws of the Gods prevented him from intervening, even though he wanted to because that would be the right thing to do. But this was his daughter's fate. You can't mess with the Fates, even if you're one of the Big Three Gods on Olympus for crying out loud. Besides, there was a prophecy about his two children, and for the prophecy to work itself out, they have to be separated. But he was still very, very angry.

Oh how muc h he wanted to go up to Olympus and start a meeting to change the laws giving the Gods more freedoms to help raise their children. However, he knew that if he did that, his younger brother, the King of the Gods, would lose his temper and hand down a strict punishment to Poseidon for breaking the pact they had made with Hades. Little did Poseidon know that Zeus had also broken the pack even before he did, with a little girl named Thalia.

Poseidon did little to hide his anger though, and that's why the Tropical Atlantic had generally been so busy as of late. After all, he was the God of the seas and storm bringer. He just sent the Atlantic into overdrive. Almost immediately, Hurricane Isabel formed, peaking as a Category five and making landfall in North Carolina. Isabel was followed closely by Juan, which hit Nova Scotia. The next year, Category four Hurricane Charley, Category two Frances, Category three Ivan, and Category three Jeanne all hit Florida. 2005 was a hyperactive year, which included Dennis, Katrina, Rita, Stan, Vince (which hit parts of Europe just before dissipating, since the Granger's had taken his daughter there), and Wilma. 2008 brought Tropical Storm Fay and Hurricane Ike. 2011 brought Irene to the Northeast and then Sandy to the same region in 2012. Matthew hit the east coast of Florida in 2016, and of course, Hurricanes Harvey, Irma, and Maria in2017.

It was his way of showing that he hadn't forgotten, even though by the time Maria hit, his little girl was already 14 years old and a teenager.

He just couldn't wait for his children to meet each other, because siblings should grow up playing and learning together. They shouldn't be separated like that.


	2. Chapter 1: Lost in New York

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. Those characters and plots that are used here belong to JK Rawling and Rick Riordan, respectively.**_

 ** _A/N: Sorry for keeping y'all waiting. I had school and job hunting to do. Now, it appears that the job hunting may be over as of today, as I've been offered a job. I will be unable to update as frequently as some of you may want, but I'll update periodically over the next several months, most likely once or twice a month. It will take me longer to write each chapter, as I am trying my hand at writing longer chapters than I typically do. So please bare with me. I'm trying to do a lot of things at the same time while trying to please you, my fans. I'll stop this rambling right here, right now so that y'all can get to what you really want, the story. I hope y'all enjoy!_**

 ** _-TrueTeal_**

 **Harry Potter and the Great Heathen Army**

 **Chapter 1: Lost in New York**

 **13 years Later: August 18th, 2018**

 **Hermione's POV:**

Hermione had been excited for this trip. She had always been fascinated by the City of New York, and the United States as a whole. The culture was different from that of England, and the history was rich here. She wanted to go to every museum, get her hands on as many books as she could, see all of the historical sites, including the battlefield at Saratoga. She wanted to soak up as much knowledge as she could, because to her, knowledge was power.

Hermione's parents knew how much she wanted to visit New York, and that desire, they discovered, only increased after they told her she had been born in New York while they were on vacation. They decided that, once Hermione was old enough to really appreciate, and enjoy a trip to New York, without all of the fussing and crying you might hear at the airport and on the plane, which they figured would be a nightmare with a small child going from London to New York City on a non-stop flight. And it would be expensive. So they waited several years and put some money aside for the big trip. It erwas going to be a wonderful trip, they thought, as they believed their daughter was old enough and responsible enough to be a good girl on the trip. After all, she was a big girl now, 13 years old, and they believed she'd behave herself, since it was part of her birthday present.

The trip was excellent. They had seen almost everything Hermione had wanted to see. They had gone to several different restaurants, featuring foods from every region of the country. Hermione's favorites included Texas Barbecue and southern Comfort food. There was just something about the way southerners prepared their food that made her like it so much. She liked one particular diner so much that they went to it several times on the trip. It was Metro Diner, and they found out it had appeared on Diners, Drive ins, and Dives, and the food and atmosphere was as advertised, if not better than advertised, by the show. The portions were big, but it was so good that she couldn't stop eating it. She felt like her best friend Ron Weasley, pictured herself eating like him, and had to laugh at it. She had successfully completed the 12-inch Pancake Challenge for breakfast one morning. Then she had the Holy Davolli Burger for lunch. A half pound burger patty sandwiched in between two grilled cheese sandwiches with bacon and tomato (the sandwiches were the buns). She had them replace the lettuce/pickle slaw (which included mayo) with lettuce, pickles, and barbecue sauce. It was good. Then she had the Pittsburgh Steak Salad for dinner. She had also gotten the Yo Halleh for breakfast one morning. It was French toast made out of Halleh bread, stuffed with a cream cheese and banana mixture and topped with a blueberry-strawberry compote, and you can't forget the powdered sugar. She knew Ron would love this place and made a mental note to bring Harry and Ron here some day. Maybe even Ron's little sister Ginny could join them too.

Today, August 18th, was her 13th birthday, and it started like any other day during the trip. Sure, the trip was nearing it's end, as they have to get home in time for Hermione to get ready for her 3rd year at Hogwarts, and her parents had to get back to their dental practice.

Stupid ADHD. She was getting off track. She couldn't believe she had ADHD, especially since she was so good with her studies. But it was beginning to act up considering she was out of her medication and needed to get some more once they got back to England.

So, the day started off normal for the vacation, but then the crowd pressed in at Times Square, and her mind began to wander again. It was pouring down rain, but they were used to rain in England, so they weren't going to let it ruin their day.

Hermione was cold, soaking wet, tired, and hungry. All of which contributed to her falling behind her parents. They told her to catch up, even her father yelled at her for failing to do so, even grabbing her arm a couple times. But the cold, wetness, hunger, and tiredness kept slowing her down along with the crazy crowd. And of course, her mind kept on wandering, and, you guessed it, she got separated from her parents. She tried to find them. She searched the crowd for them, but couldn't see them. There were no police officers in the area, and even if she could find a payphone, it doesn't mean that it would work, and besides, she had no money for one even if she found a working one. Everyone was in too much of a hurry to notice that she might need help. "This is New York City", she thought.

She just kept walking, turning corners periodically, hoping she'd get lucky and find them soon. But her thoughts slowly turned back to her friends, Harry and Ron, and wishing they were here to at least keep her company and help her find her way back to her parents. She knew they'd be angry with her and punish her for disobeying and not staying close to them, especially in an unfamiliar city.

Not only did her thoughts travel back to Harry and Ron themselves, and wishing they were here, but they also went back to the events of the last couple years.

 ** _A/N: Just a little cliffhanger for y'all._**


	3. Chapter 2: The Boy

**_Disclamer: I do not own any characters in this story other than unnamed characters, or any OC's that might show up at some point in this story. Everyone else is owned by JK Rawling and Rick Riordan, respectively. I only own the plot._**

 ** _A/N: I apologize for the slow update y'all. I do promise that chapters will get longer, and that I'll try to post a new chapter every week from here on out. However, before we get to the story, there is something that I must say:_**

 ** _My thoughts and prayers are with the victims and they're families that survived, and with the families of those victims that did not survive, the tragic mass shooting that occurred today at an EA Sports/NFL Madden 19 Tournament in downtown Jacksonville at the Landing. We must band together as a community and help give support to the families as they suffer the loss of their dear loved ones, and the pain that this evil young man, David Katz, of Baltimore, put them through. Damn his soul to suffer greatly in Tartarus. His family must be held responsible for all funeral and medical costs, as well as lost wages, for every victim and their family._**

 ** _Now, onto the story. Hope y'all enjoy._**

 **Harry Potter and The Great Heathen Army**

 **Chapter 2: The Boy**

 **Hermione's POV**

Hermione kept walking, wandering the streets of New York City, searching for her parents, even just a glimpse of them is all she really needed, but she had no such luck. It had started to rain heavier than it had been when she first got separated from her parents. It was now raining so hard that she didn't really see where she was going, and she was now panicking, running down the road hoping to find them and shelter, and she needed a bathroom by this point too, but this area of town didn't look as good as where she had left, so she was afraid to ask someone for fear of what they might do to her.

Her thoughts turned once again to her friends and the recent events in her young life.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _As a young child, Hermione had always loved the beach, and swimming in the pool at home. Her parents thought she didn't know how to swim, so they never took her to the public pool, just had a kiddie pool in the yard, which they still kept, even though she's now thirteen, as they claim she can't swim._

 _It was following the incident that occurred in her fifth grade class that caused them to discipline her more, after all, what she did could have seriously injured the other girl. She had been getting bullied by another girl, named Miranda. Miranda had been taunting Hermione for being the "teacher's pet", and stealing her juice boxes, among other things. Eventually, Hermione came up with a plan to put an end to Miranda's bullying once and for all. First, she coped Miranda's mother's handwriting, writing a letter to the teacher that essentially said that Miranda had started to have frequent bed wetting accidents, and even daytime accidents becoming more common with Miranda. In addition to the letter, Hermione secretly dropped off a box of pull up style diapers in Miranda's size, with her name printed on each one. For the next part of her plan, she stole some liquid medicine and syringe from her parents dental practice. This medicine is used on children to help them go into a brief sleep so that they can fix their teeth. Unfortunately, one of the main side effects of this drug can cause the child to have frequent accidents for several days following the injection of the drug. Hermione injected two syringes full of it into a juice box without her parents knowing, in fact, they didn't even notice it was missing. She took it with her in her lunchbox the next day, expecting Miranda to steal it, and sure enough, she did. Hermione knew the teacher was outside smoking a cigarette, so she snuck into the classroom, went into the cabinets where all of the supplies were kept in case students had an accident in their pants, grabbed one of Miranda's special diapers, went to the restroom in the classroom, balled it up, stuffed it in the toilet, and then covered it with a large wad of toilet paper. She then left the classroom unseen and re-entered with the rest of the students and the teacher a few minutes later. It didn't take long before Miranda needed to use the restroom, but flushed the toilet when she thought someone forgot to flush. The result was what Hermione wanted. It flooded, was closed until it could be fixed, and Miranda was embarrassed when she wet herself right in front of the rest of the fifth grade class, and even more so when the teacher got a pair of clean clothes and one of the diapers out of the cabinet and forced Miranda to step into a secluded place in the classroom to change. Hermione was eventually found out and punished by the school, and severely punished by her father for what could have caused Miranda major health issues._

 _Jumping forward a few months, it is now September 1st, and she has just boarded the Hogwarts Express for her first year at Hogwarts and has just met Harry and Ron. She had always wanted to meet Harry after reading about him in "Hogwarts: A History". However, the famous young wizard and his new friend didn't seem to like her and were annoyed with her. It probably didn't help that she had previously been diagnosed with ADHD and Dyslexia, and even a mild form of Autism (_ ** _A/N: This would explain some of the things she says at times during the movies)_** _. She tried to ignore it, but it was hard._

 _She wasn't at all surprised by the talking Sorting Hat, as she had read about it in "Hogwarts: A History". She was kind of surprised she had been placed in Gryffindor and not Ravenclaw, but she liked Gryffindor. They were a lot better than those stupid Slytherins._

 _She had finally cracked after she heard what Ron had said about her and she ran off crying, making her way to the girl's bathroom. Little did she know that there was a mountain troll on the loose, and it sensed her presence, and it came into the bathroom to attack her, and she screamed. That's when Ron and Harry burst in, wands drawn, trying to distract it so she could escape. Surprisingly, it was Ron who saved the day by disarming it and using "Wingardium Leviosa" to hit the troll on the head hard with it's own club, knocking it unconscious, saving them all. Then the Professors walked in. Professor McGonagall was scolding Harry and Ron, when Hermione cut her off and lied to her favorite teacher stating that it was her fault and that she went looking for the troll, and that she'd be dead without Harry and Ron. She lost house points, but Harry and Ron each earned the same amount she lost, but she earned new respect from the two boys for lying for them, and they gained respect from her for saving her life, even though they had been the ones to drive her away in tears into the situation._

 _Then she remembered breaking Quirrel's concentration on causing Harry to fall by lighting Snape's robes on fire. She thought it was Snape doing it, but in the end, it saved Harry's life. Snape was hardly mad at her because, even though she accused him of trying to hurt Harry, she accomplished what he was trying to do by burning his robes._

 _She then remembered the real life Wizarding Chess board, and Ron teaching her strategy. And how Harry defeated Quirrell, who was hosting Voldemort in his turban._

 _In her second year, she remembered how she stole the ingredients from Snape's personal storeroom, brewed polyjuice potion, and turned herself halfway between herself and a cat, because she accidentally put a cat hair in her potion glass. Later on, she remembered doing research on the Chamber of Secrets, when she was frozen from looking into the basilisk's eyes. At least she saw them through a mirror, otherwise, she'd be dead like Moaning Myrtle. That was the last thing she remembered until after Harry and Ron defeated the basilisk and Tom Riddle by destroying the diary and saving Ron's sister, Ginny._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

She was snapped out of her memories when she was attacked by a group of boys. She didn't know what they wanted, but they were just taking advantage of someone they felt they could pick on and bully. They kept hitting her, kicking her, spitting on her, calling her names, and pushing her against a wall repeatedly, all the while she kept crying harder and harder, saying: "I want my Mum! I want my Mum!"

They thought it was funny and laughed. She curled up on the ground in the fetal position, crying louder and louder as they continued to kick her. She was crying like a toddler would when they didn't get what they wanted. She really had to go to the bathroom now, and almost had an accident while they tortured her. She made a face and they knew what it was in reference to.

"Aww, does little baby girl need to go potty?" One of them cooed.

"Yeah, we can help you go potty right here, little one", Another cackled.

"Let's do it right now!" Another shouted.

But just as they were about to cause Hermione to have an accident in her pants, they heard someone shout: "Hey! You leave her alone!"

They scattered like ants as he got closer, but Hermione didn't pay much attention to her savior. She just curled up even more into the fetal position, crying even louder saying that she wanted her Mummy and Daddy.

 _ **A/N: Gave y'all a cliff hanger. Come back for the next chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 3: A Party with Gabe (Ugly)ano

**A/N:**

 **Hey y'all! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've had some issues come up, including school, job hunting and interviews, and talking to an attorney about a case against my former employer. It's been hectic, but I'm pushing through it. Plus I've now got a cat and two dogs, one being a little puppy, so taking care of her is a lot of work. Plus, I don't really like writing, unless it's this kind of writing where it's all your imagination and just seeing where it leads. It's kind of fun to just make up stories and practice creative writing. Plus, I don't have to do any APA style citations, so that's perfect for me.**

 **Anyways, you may have seen the title where I put (Ugly)ano in there. This is a play on Smelly Gabe's last name, referencing the discription of him in the first Percy Jackson books. Also, Gabe would not be good at a party, especially not a birthday party for a little girl, so that's kind of what inspired the name of the chapter, so I hope y'all enjoy!**

 **Percy's POV:**

I was just walking down the street near my mom's appartment, waiting for her to come home from work at the candy shop, Sweet on America, located at Grand Central Station. Today we're having a bit of a cold snap, with some steady rain that is progressively getting heavier, even though it's August.

You may be wondering why, on a day like this, I'm not inside, playing video games or something like any other normal teenager of this day and age. Well, the answer lies with my stepdad, Gabe Ugliano. I just call him Smelly Gabe. I'm sorry, but it really does fit him. He reeks of moldy gem shorts and beer. I swear the guy hasn't showered in months, maybe even a year. Not to mention, his attitude stinks. He doesn't treat me or my mom with respect, bullies us around, and is lazy, squandering what little money we do have on poker parties with his "friends" and on beer. Always beer. And I forget the Gods awful cigars? Yeah, they are disgusting.

You may have noticed that I used the term "Gods". Well, that's because I'm a demigod, the son of Poseidon. It's true, the Greek and Roman Gods still exist. They are completely real. They live above the Empire State Building. I found out about my true heritage last summer when I was attacked by Mrs. Dodds, a demon math teacher at Yancy Academy, while we were on a field trip to the mueseum. Then I was attacked by the Minotaur as I tried to get into a specal camp for demigods called Camp Half-Blood. I went on a dangerous quest to return Zeus' Masterbolt, which I was accused of stealing, even though I was totally innocent. I was accompanied by my friends Annabeth Chase, a daughter of Athena, and Grover Underwood, a Satyr. Then this year, Annabeth, Grover, my half brother Tyson (who happens to be a Cyclops, and I snuck out of camp to find the Golden Fleece, having go through the Sea of Monsters. It was dangerous, but we succeeded.

Anyways, my mom is the nicest person I know. She is the total opposite of Gabe Ugliano, and actually goes out of her way to be nice to him. I know I wouldn't be if she hadn't asked me to be nice to him for just a little bit longer. You see, my mom and I are planning to get rid of him. We're just waiting for the right time to "murder" him with the head of Medusa. Hopefully we'll get rid of the abusive jerk sooner rather than later.

Meanwhile, I was just walking around in the chilly rain, just to avoid him. I wan't getting wet because of the powers over water that I inherited from my dad, Lord Poseidon. I was just minding my own business when my fatal flaw, loyalty, kicked in.

I saw a group of boys, ranging in age from about 12-16 or 17, all of them relatively big, picking on a terrified, crying kittle girl who apeared to be saying: "I want my mommy!" I knew I had to help this poor girl. She was soaked completely through her clothes. She was curled up in the fetal position, and she was probably cold, maybe hungry too. The boys kept advancing on her, shouting insults her way. Some even kicked her or slapped her. In that state, and her size, she looked like she couldn't be older than 8 or 9 years old, 10 at the oldest. Judging on that and the situation at hand, I wouldn't be all that surprised if she had wet herself. When I was younger, I've wet myslf a few times when dealing with a similar situation, so I knew how this felt, and I wanted to stop them from torturing her any more than they already have. So I started running towards then and shouted: "Hey! You leave her alone!" They turned, saw me coming, cursed, shouted a few more insults, landed a few more kicks, slaps, and punches on her, and then ran off in the opposite direction from me. I would have chased them down, in fact, I strong enough and fast enough to have done it, and gotten her justice, but she was my biggest priority at this time. I'd let them have it the next time I see them. I ran up to her side. She moved her head slightly to glance my way, tears bubbling out of her eyes and streaming down her dirty, bruised face from a few punches. Her clothes were torn slightly, and she had some blood here and there on her face, her arms and legs, all from cuts and scrapes from the comcrete and the beating she took from those jerks.

All I could say at the moment when I got to her side and kneeled down was: "Are you OK sweetie?" Like I said, I thought she was much younger than she actually was. She didn't seem to notice me calling her that, but it seemed right for how old I thought she was. She didn't respond, but she did glance at me again, and then back to the ground. I asked her again: "Sweetie, are you OK? Where's you're mommy or daddy?" She looked at me again, took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down enough to choke a few words out. "I think so, but I'm lost. I can't find them!" And she burst into a new set of tears, crying harder than she had before, and it kept getting worse. She said: "It hurts!"

"What does, sweetie?"

"Everything. My head, arms, and legs."

"I'll help you, don't worry. The apartment building I live at with my mom and stepdad is not too far from here. Just around the corner about two blocks up the road, make a left, and then another left after another block. It's on that corner. I'll help you get there, and my mom will know what to do. She's a great mom, you'll like her. I can't say the same for my stepdad, but I hope he will at least understand your situation. Come on, let me help you up. I reached out my hand for her to take, and she does. I got her to her feet and noticed that she did, in fact, had a horrible, messy accident. She had wet herself, which isn't my biggest concern at the moment, but getting her inside someplace warn so she doesn't get sick or worse, hypothermia. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, gave her a comforting squeeze, then took her hand and gently led her to my mom's apartment, comforting her the whole time. I told her it wasn't her fault and that it happens to the best of us, and that those boys are always doing this sort of thing, and that everything will be OK, that my mom will know what to do to take care of her.

And then, I found out that today was her birthday... and that she was now 13 years old...

 **A/N:**

 **Another cliffhanger guys! I decided to split this chapter into two because it was getting long, it's late at night, and my hand is falling asleep while typing. I'll see y'all soon for part two of this chapter. Please Read and Review!**


End file.
